TEARS FALLING DOWN
by sa1989
Summary: reid murders gideon, hold on that can't be right, can it? read and find out if you have not seen ep 2x15 please don't read
1. Chapter 1

AN I OWN NOTHING BUT A TEDDY BY THE NAME OF BIG BEN.

THIS FIC CONTAINS A CHARACTER DEATH. THIS FIC IS NOT A

ONE-SHOT BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO PUT THE CHAPTER

BREAKS, SO I HAVE POSTED IT IN ONE LOT.

ONE MORE THING. THANK YOU TO Curtisbrothersfan FOR

BEING MY BETA READER.

_**THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO JACK, MY CLASS MATE WHO DIED**_

_**ON THE SECOND LAST DAY OF YEAR 12. WE WILL MISS YOU,**_

_**JACK.**_

TEARS FALLING DOWN

Morgan walked into the bullpen on Monday morning. He had had a great weekend. He had met Dawn, a great girl. He got the feeling that it could go somewhere with more time to get to know her better. He saw Emily in the break room, getting a cup of tea. Morgan sat down at his desk and smiled. Maybe they would not get another case for a couple more days. That would mean some time to relax and forget all about all the evil in the world, if only for a short time. Emily walked back to her desk and sat down. "Hey, how was the weekend?" asked Morgan. Before she had a chance to reply a shot rang from Gideon's office. Both Emily and Morgan ran to his office. What they saw would later haunt them in their dreams: Reid holding a gun and Hotch kneeing down behind the desk. When Hotch stood up, his face was as white as a sheet of paper. "Gideon is dead," Hotch stated in a hoarse voice. Emily was shocked still, but Morgan grabbed Reid and slammed him into the wall. "You killed him! Why? He was like a father to you, so why?" Morgan yelled with tears falling down his face. Hotch pulled him off Reid and said, "Morgan, this won't help." Morgan threw Reid to the floor and said, "Nothing will help. Gideon is dead and he killed him." Hotch moved towards Morgan, but Morgan pushed him out of the way and ran out of the office. Hotch turned Reid over and cuffed him. "Emily, can you take him to the cells? Then get Garcia and J.J. to come to my office, while I wait for crime scene and the M.E." asked Hotch. Emily walked out of the room and led Reid down to the cells. She couldn't believe he was capable of this. Reid was always the quiet and innocent one. How could he just become a cold blooded killer? Once at the cells, Reid stepped inside. Emily turned to leave but then she heard him say, "I am so sorry." She turned back around, full of anger. "Then tell me why. After all he has done for you, why?" she yelled at him. "Just believe that I'm so sorry," Reid stated, with tears falling down his face. Emily slammed the cell door and left and went back to her desk. Once there, she sat down and cried. How did Reid become a killer without her noticing the warning signs? She was a profiler for crying out loud! She could have stopped this if only she knew.

J.J had just gotten off the phone with a New York police captain. There was a serial killer on the run up there. She collected up the files and went to brief the team. As she entered the bullpen, J.J. saw Emily sitting at her desk crying. She just knew something was wrong because Emily never cried. "Emily, what is it? What's wrong?" J.J. asked as she sat down and put an arm around Emily. "Um, Reid just, oh god. He killed Gideon," Emily cried. J.J. was shocked to hear this, and she just sat there holding Emily. After a while Emily pulled back and said, "I have to tell Garcia." J.J rubbed her back and said, "No, why don't you let me worry about that and you just wash up?" Emily just nodded and walked to the wash room. J.J. stood up and headed towards Garcia's office. As she walked down the hallway, she couldn't help thinking that there had to be some kind of mistake. This was Reid they were talking about. He was sweet and caring not a murderer. When she entered the office, she saw Morgan hugging Garcia and they both had tears falling down their faces. J.J. left the room and was about to go back to her office when she slid down the wall and cried. How could this be happening? Just last week they all were having fun and joking around. But now, Gideon was dead and the man she loved was going to prison. J.J. pulled her knees up to her chest.

Back in Gideon's office, Hotch watched them take Gideon away in a body bag. He hated doing this, but it had to be done. The M.E. wheeled the body bag through the bullpen and out of the building. Hotch went back to his office and called IAB. How he hated this. His hands started to shake at the thought of Reid going to jail but Reid had made a choice; now they all had to live with the fall out. Hotch just hoped the team could survive this. Once off the phone, he went down to see how his team was doing. He saw Emily sitting at her desk crying. Hotch's heart went out to her. He wished that he could take away her pain, but he couldn't because of Reid's choice to... He was cut off from his thoughts by J.J. saying, "Hotch, I'm sorry for your loss." Hotch turned around to face her. He could see tears falling down her face, and he pulled her into a hug. Then he made a request that shocked her. "J.J., I know this is hard on you, but I need the story on the news tonight. Do you think you can do that?" At this, Emily stood up and said, "How can you even think about that now? Do you even care at all?" Hotch could see where she was coming from. If he was in her place, maybe he would react the same way, but he had his reasons. So Hotch just said, "I understand how you feel, but Gideon has helped a lot of people over the years at the BAU and I just think they have a right to know. Please, don't turn against one another. We're a team and we need to support each other." Emily agreed that they should stick together but a part of her was angry at the team for not noticing something was wrong with Reid. Just then, Morgan arrived back in the bullpen with tears spilling from his eyes. He walked over to Hotch and said, "IAB is here to interview Reid. I saw them on my way back from Garcia's office." Hotch just nodded and headed off towards the cells.

Reid was sitting in the corner of his cell with his knees pulled up to his chest. When Hotch saw him in this position, it broke his heart, for Reid was like a son to him. "IAB are ready for you," Hotch simply stated and unlocked the cell door. Reid pushed himself up off the floor and walked forward to face the music. Once outside the cell, he turned around and let Hotch cuff his hands behind his back. Once this was done, Reid asked the question that had been on his mind all day. "My mum?" The question was only two words, but Hotch understood and answered, "Don't worry. I am taking care of that." Then Hotch led Reid down the hallway to the interview room. He kept asking the same questions over and over in his head: Why did he shoot Gideon? Was it planed? Reid told them that Gideon had called him into his office that morning to discuss what had happened with Tobias. He also told them that Gideon would not let him leave until he had relived the whole thing all over again and that he shot Gideon to get him to shut up about Tobias. By the end of the interview Reid had tears falling down his face. He didn't want to think about what had happened in the office or what had led to it. After the interview Morgan came to lead Reid to the prison van holding his fate. Reid turned around and said, "Hotch, please make sure my mother is looked after." Hotch just nodded, but Morgan grabbed him and slammed him against the side of the van and spat, "After what you have done, you have no right to ask favours."After this, Morgan turned away from his former teammate and best friend. Morgan went down to Garcia's office to offer her a lift home.

Reid stepped out of the van and looked up at the prison, his new home. Reid and the other in-mates walked through the double doors in a single file. All the while, Reid kept his head down, because he knew the facts about how cops do behind bars. The prison guard led them to a changing room, where the in-mates receive their new uniforms. Reid hated getting undressed in front of all the other males. He felt exposed and afraid. After he had changed, a guard led him to his new cell, cell number 257. When Reid entered cell 257, he saw a man, no older than 20 with short, snow white hair. The man was sitting on the bed to his right doing a cross word puzzle. Reid laid down on his bed, thinking about his team, and hoped that they could get pass this. Reid knew he would never be forgiven by them, even if they understood why it had to be this way. After a while, Reid fell asleep, only to be woken by his cell mate's crying a short time later. So he rolled over and asked, "What's your name?" The boy replied, "Jesse Burke, sir." Reid decided to sit up and talk to him. After all, he knew what this place could do to a person all too well. Reid decided to break the ice by asking, "What are you in for?" Jesse answered between sobs, "I got caught holding some drugs, sir." Reid frowned. Why was Jesse calling him sir, and why was he crying? So he decide to voice his question and the answer Jesse gave made him worry. "Every time I get a new cell mate, they want to have some fun with me, if you know what I mean. I couldn't help but think you would do the same." Reid shook his head, this was how hardcore criminals were made. First people are attacked, then they find no one will listen or help, and then people believe the world is against them. So why not hurt the world back? Reid walked over to Jesse and put his blanket over him. Jesse said, "Thanks, but what do you want in return?" Reid just said, "You owe me nothing," and rolled back over to get some sleep. The next time Reid woke, it was morning. Reid got up and looked across at Jesse. He couldn't dream what it would be like in his shoes. Maybe he could teach Jess some self defense moves or something. Reid woke him up and he still had the same fear in his eyes. They made their beds in silence. Each didn't know what to say to the other. The silence was only broken when the guard came to collect them for a shower. Both Reid and Jess kept their heads down in the wash room, listening to other in-mates chat. The person to Reid's left had noticed him and said, "Look at the new guy. He's a pretty boy." The cell mate next to him shot back, "Don't even think about it. He's in here for killing a cop." The first man just laughed, "You are kidding, right?" But his mate said, "No, I heard the guards talking about it last night. So leave it alone, okay?" Reid smiled, because as long as they believed he had killed a FBI agent, no one would mess with him. Reid turned off his water and got dressed, ready for breakfast. When he received his food he sat down next to Jesse and began to eat. About half way through his meal Jesse asked him a question. "What's your name? Sorry I forgot to ask before, sir." It still bugged him to have Jesse call him "sir," but he now knew how Hotch felt when Emily was new and kept calling him sir. "My name is Spencer Reid but call me Reid not sir, okay?" he asked. "Right. Sorry, sir. I mean, Reid." Reid just shook his head. After all, he couldn't really blame the guy for calling him sir. If he had gone through what Jesse had gone through, maybe he would call everyone sir as well. "So what do you do for fun in here, Jesse?" Reid asked. Jesse replied, "Well, I like to run the track to pass the time." At this, Reid just nodded. Then Reid started to say, "Look, I have been thinking about what you told me last night-" but was cut off by Jesse. "Look, it's no big deal. I am used to it." How can anyone get used to being beaten and god knowswhat else, Reid asked himself. He just said, "Okay, but I can teach you how to defend yourself." At this, Jesse put his knife and fork down and asked, "What do you want? Because in here, nothing is free."Reid just said, "Look, I want nothing from you. Well, okay, maybe a friendship, but that's all. I grew up believing in right and wrong and what your cell mates did was wrong. I just want to make sure it neverhappens again, because if people just turn a blind eye all the time, no one is safe from wrong doers." Jesse could understand where he was coming from, so he and Reid headed to the gym. Reid spent the whole day helping Jese learn some moves. Reid had to admit he saw himself in Jesse. When he was a kid, bullies loved to mess with him or get him to do their homework for them.

Hotch was doing paperwork in his office, thinking about how things were such a mess. The team was not dealing with the shooting very well. They all found ways to blame themselves. Hotch was the only one holding them together at that point in time. He would be glad when this was all over with. Hotch set down his pen and made a call to Saint Alex's Hospital to check on Mrs. Reid. Hotch had her moved from the nursing home to a local hospital, so he could check on her every now and then. Hotch picked up the phone and made the call. "Yes, this is Aaron Hotchner calling for an update on Mrs. Dianna Reid. Yes, I will hold. Right, any chance of improvement? No, I understand. Thank you." Hotch put down the phone and sat down, thinking, "Oh god. How do I tell Reid that his mother is in a coma and will never wake up?" Then a knock came at the door and Hotch looked up to see Chief Erin Strauss standing in the door way. Hotch said, "Come in, what can I do for you?" She walked over to the desk and sat down. "I want to inform you that Agent Gideon will have a police funeral on Thursday and the BAU is proud to have hadhis service for almost 30 years." Hotch just shook her hand and walked towards the bullpen to inform the team about the service for Gideon. As he entered, he saw his whole team doing paperwork in complete silence and not looking at each other. He thought just being together was enough for now. He looked at the empty desk as he passed it and said, "I have just been informed that a service for Gideon will be held on Thursday at noon for family and friends. I know this is hard. That is why I think we should take time off until after the service." The team seemed to agree as they started to leave the office, but J.J stayed behind, looking at Reid's desk. Hotch walked over to her and put an arm around her and held her while she said, "Why didn't I see he waslosing it? I should have helped him." Hotch said, "No, don't blame yourself. We did all we could." Hotch walked J.J to her car before going home himself. About half an hour later, Hotch pulled into his driveway to see his son, Jack, playing in the front yard with his toy teddy bear Big Ben. Hotch picked them up and carried them inside. "How was school today, son?" he asked. Jack just turned and ran out. Hotch went into the kitchen and hugged his wife, Hayley, but she didn't return his hug. She only said, "I can't understand why you keep working there after what happen." Hotch sat down and replied, "I know you're worried, but the work I do is important." Hayley put the dish she was cleaning down and said, "And me and Jack aren't?" Hotch just sighed. "We have been over this. I love you two and I wouldn't do what I do unless it needed to be done." Hayley yelled back at him. "Oh, yeah? What about bringing that freak Reid into this house? Did you need to do that?" Hotch just said, "Look, leave him out of this. You know nothing about him." "How can you defend him? What if he had hurt Jack or me?" she snapped back. Hotch just said, "I can't deal with that now. Let's just have dinner." Hayley threw the dish towel at him. "No, I can't just sit at home not knowing if you're okay anymore. I'm leaving you and I won't be back until you leave the BAU." Hayley left to pack her bags while Hotch looked on, heartbroken. Jack came out of his room to see his mother packing. She said, "Come on, baby. We're going away for a while." Hotch stepped in and said, "You're not taking him away from his home." "You can't take him away from me. I'm his mother!" she yelled. Jack ran back to his room and cried. He didn't understand. He had just lost his Uncle Jason and Uncle Reid. Now his mum was going to leave as well. Jack just laid there, hugging Big Ben, crying until his father came in. Jack asked, "What did I do wrong? Why do people keep leaving me, Dad?" Hotch felt his heart break for his son and pulled him into a hug, with tears falling down. He said, "Shh. It will get better, just give it time." Hotch could never forgive Hayley for doing this to Jack.

J.J. opened the door to her apartment and saw her cat waiting for her with big, green, sad eyes. She picked Andy up and stroked him, while carrying him to the living room. She let him play on her while watching TV. It didn't matter what was on; she just wanted to take her mind off Spencer. If only they hadn't slipped up while looking for Tobias, then none of this would be happing. Gideon would be still be here and Spencer... "Oh God." She couldn't bear to think about what could be happing in jail. Andy was happily playing with her jumper made out of wool. J.J. couldn't help but to think about how she would love to be a cat right now, without a care in the world. Maybe she should leave the BAU to prevent herself from ending up like Reid and Elle. Both were good agents with good records, but both had been attacked. She turned off the TV and went to bed. Maybe things wouldn't seem so bad in the morning.

The next morning, Reid spent his time in the courtyard, watching the other cellmates play sports. Meanwhile, he wrote a letter to his mother to say sorry, sorry for not being there more, sorry for not being able to take better care of her, for sending her to a home and most of all, for not being a better son to her. Reid knew his mother wouldn't understand the letter. Most of the time now she didn't know who she was, let alone know who he was, but it helped. It made him feel closer to her somehow, in some small way. He also wrote to Gideon, explaining his actions. He didn't regret them, but was sorry for them and what they were doing to the team. Reid knew he could not send the letter to Gideon, but he wrote it anyway. Reid only stopped writing when a guard told him that he had a visitor waiting to see him. He was led to visitor room 5, where he saw a man he hated and hoped he would never see again. "What the hell are you doing here?" Reid yelled at him. The man answered, "I just wanted to see what you have become. You are a disgrace." Reid laughed in his face. "Yeah, look who's talking." The man got angry at this, and snapped back, "At least I'm not the murderer here." Reid turned to leave and said, "You know nothing about what I have gone through or what I have done, so you don't get to judge me, Dad." Then he was led back to the courtyard. Reid couldn't help but think that something good came out of this. He got to make his feelings clear to his father. Reid smiled at this thought and happily went to writing. But he didn't have a chance to put pen to paper before he heard Jesse scream from across the yard. Reid put his letters into his pocket and ran towards the screams and saw one of the guards beating Jesse, while everyone just stood back and did nothing. Reid grabbed the guard and pushed him away from his cellmate. The guard yelled at him. "This has nothing to do with you, so mind your own business, kid." But Reid just place himself in between Jesse and the guard and said, "Stop this, or I will report you." The guard just stood up and struck Reid with his baton. Reid fell to the ground, but the guard didn't stop there. When the abuse finally stopped, the guard said, "No one will believe a disgraced ex-cop." The guard gave one last kick before walking away. Reid dragged himself up against the wall into a sitting position and just tried to keep his breathing under control. This was not good. He had just been outed as a cop. Reid would be a walking target from now on. Jesse looked up to the man next to him. He simply couldn't believe it. No one had ever stood up to a bully for him. Ever since his mother died, Jesse grew up in a group home, where no one gave a damn about him. So Jesse couldn't understand why Reid cared about him, a nobody. Reid closed his eyes, his whole body hurt from the beating he had been given. He tried to think about his mother and his team, his family, to try to calm himself down. Reid turned to Jesse and asked, "Do you think you could help me back to our cell, please?" Jese just stood up and helped Reid limp back toward their cell. Jesse couldn't believe that a man like Reid was a murderer, but if he wasn't a murderer why not say something? Jesse and Reid entered the cell. Reid sat down while Jesse asked, "Is it true that you're a murderer? Because I just can't picture it." At this question Reid jumped up and said, "I did it and you can't tell anyone otherwise. Please, after all I did for you. You have to keep your doubts to yourself, please, please, please." Jesse was shocked by his reaction. Most people would jump at the chance to have people believe in your innocence, but this guy wanted people to believe that he was guilty. Why, when he could end up on death row? So Jesse just told him, "I won't tell anyone." This seemed to calm Reid down a bit. Jesse grabbed a crossword and went to work on it.

Morgan had been watching a movie, trying to take his mind off Gideon's murder. For him, it had brought a lot of issues from his past back up. He had trusted Reid with his life and friendship and for what? To be betrayed all over again, just like he had been by Carl all those year ago. Morgan got up and went to make himself dinner. As he passed the fire place, he saw a photo of his father and picked it up. The photo had been taken on his birthday two years before his father's death. Then, Morgan had a flashback of Reid standing in Gideon's office, holding a gun, and his eyes were hollow, empty. Reid's eyes reminded him of the eyes of the shooter who killed his father. Morgan set the photo down. He had changed his mind about dinner and headed to bed for a good night's sleep before the service tomorrow. Morgan woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having a dream about his father's shooting, but it was Reid who shot him in the dream. Morgan grabbed his black suit and headed for the shower. He dressed quickly. He had been to too many funerals in his life time. On his way out, he saw the newspaper and looked at the front page. There was a story about the shooting. Morgan felt sick looking at the paper. He couldn't stand looking at any photos of Reid. Morgan saw Reid every night in his dreams. He didn't need to see him in the day time as well. Morgan got into his car and drove to Saint Alex's Church. When he arrived, he saw Hotch standing with Jack. Morgan asked them, "How are you holding up?" Jack just hugged him and cried. This is just unfair on the kid, thought Morgan, as he returned the hug. "Jack, would you let me talk to Morgan alone?" Hotch asked the boy and Jack just ran inside. Once the boy was out of earshot, Hotch said, "I am worried about him. He has barely spoken since he found out. Hayley left, so he thinks I'm going to leave him as well. I just don't know what to do." At this, Morgan just nodded, because he went through the same thing when his father died. Hotch saw a young man walking toward him. Hotch had seen many photos of him before now, how Hotch had dreaded facing him. It was Jamie Gideon's son. Hotch stepped forward and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss." "Thank you. My father and I had a falling out and I always hoped we would have time to patch things up. I just can't believe I will never get the chance to say sorry to him," Jamie said, with tears in his eyes. Then everyone headed inside for the service and took their seats. The service was so emotional. Most of the team got up and said kind and moving words about their fallen teammate. Even Jack got up to speak about the man who was like an uncle to him. After the funeral, everyone told funny stories about Gideon at the wake. Some people laughed, while others cried and some sang songs about their fallen hero. Jack was sitting in the corner, listening, when a young boy came up to him and said, "Do you want to play?'" Jack just shook his head and cried. Then the boy said, "Fine. Sit there like a baby and cry over some dead loser." Jack pushed the boy and the boy pushed him back. Jack ran to find his father. Hotch was talking to Agent Rossi, who worked with Gideon before he left the BAU, when he felt Jack grab him. Hotch looked down and saw his son crying and asked, "What is it? Are you worried that Daddy is going to leave without you?" Jack shook his head and sobbed. "A boy called Gideon a loser, so I pushed him and he pushed me back. Please, can we go home?" Hotch hugged his son and said, "How about I get Garcia to take you home, because I have something to take care of?" Jack nodded and Hotch went to talk to Garcia. When Hotch left the wake, he drove to the prison where Reid was being held. How he hated Reid being in this place, but Reid had made his choice. When he entered the visitor room, Reid was sitting at a table, supporting a black eye and a fat lip. "What the hell happened?" Hotch's blood boiled at this. Reid was like a son to him. Reid just said, "It's nothing to worry about. How is the team coping?" Hotch was shocked by his question. "I can't believe you're worried about the team, after all that has happen." Reid just looked down and said, "I guess you can thank my father for what kind of man I have become. Please, tell me. How are they?" "They're doing okay. Well, not really, but they will be. I don't know how to tell you this, but your mother is in a coma and may never wake up. I'm so sorry." When Reid heard this, he began to cry. Why didn't he protect her better? He should have been around more, but he wasn't. Hotch felt so bad for him. Reid's head snapped up. "You're still going to take care of her, aren't you?" "Don't worry. I gave you my word, and I will keep it no matter what." Hotch told him. Then the gaurd entered the room to inform them that their time was up. Hotch hugged Reid and told him, "Keep safe, son." Then he walked out with tears streaming down his face. When Hotch arrived at his car, he pulled out his cell phone and made a call to a dear friend. "Hi, it's me. I just saw Reid. No, he has been beaten. I think we should show the email to Garcia. I know it is a risk, but what choice do we have? Do you want to leave him in that place any longer than we have to? All right, I will only tell her about the email. Bye." He got into the car and drove home. When he got home, he saw Jack watching a movie with Garcia. Hotch knocked on the wall to let them know he was there. As soon as Jack saw him, he ran to give his father a hug. After Hotch gave his son a big hug, he sent him to play out back, so he could talk to Garcia alone. "How was he?" Hotch asked her. She replied, "Good, but he didn't say a word to me the whole time." Hotch nodded and rubbed her back. "I need you to look at an email for me and try to track who sent it. Please, it's important." Garcia nodded and Hotch led her to his computer. Garcia opened the email and saw a video clip of Mrs. Reid in an arm chair with a man dressed in black beside her, holding a gun. White writing scrolled across the bottom of the screen saying, "If you love your mother at all, you will kill Agent Gideon and tell no one about this email or she dies. Be careful, Mr. Reid. I will be watching you." Garcia drew her hand to her mouth. It made sense to her now. Reid had been taking care of her since he was 10. He wrote to her every week and he would die for her. She turned to face Hotch and asked, "What will happen to him if we find this asshole?" "Reid will be released when we arrest the unsub," Hotch replied. "Is this why you can forgive him for killing Gideon?" "No. There is more to this, but I can't go into detail. I will when this is all over," Hotch told her and went to check on his son, while she worked on finding the asshole who did this. A short time later, he found Jack playing with Big Ben in his room. "Hey. I was thinking about getting pizza tonight, what do you think?" Hotch asked. Jack nodded and went back to playing.

The next day, Hotch invited the whole team over for lunch. Once the whole team was there, Hotch said, "Last night, the police arrested Nathan Harris for-" Garcia cut him off by saying, "Does that mean Reid will be released?" Hotch began again. "Yes, he was this morning. And as I was going to say, N-" Morgan cut him off by yelling, "How can he be let go? He killed Gideon!" "You don't understand what happened," Garcia said to him. "I understand. I was there. I saw what happened!" he yelled. "He's right. We were both there. Reid is a murderer. "How can you defend him?" asked Emily. "You don't know what he's been through," Garcia answered. "What should it matter?" asked J.J. Then Jack came running in saying, "Dad! Dad! I saw the news. Uncle Jason is alive!" Everyone turned to look at him, with their jaws hanging open. "Okay. Can everyone sit down and I will explain? Yes, he is alive. Reid received an email from an unsub, saying he had Reid's mother and she would be killed if he didn't kill Gideon. Reid called Gideon and me, informing us of this. Gideon and I wanted to bring the team in, but Reid would not risk his mother's or Gideon's safety. So he made the choice to stage the murder to make sure she was safe, and give us time to find the unsub. I told Garcia about the email last night, so she could track the unsub, which was Nathan Harris," stated Hocth. To this, everyone was stunned. All J.J. could ask was, "Where are they now?" Hotch's reply was, "Gideon took Reid to the hospital."

Gideon sat by Reid's hospital bed. The doctor had said the only damage done was a broken rib cage and wanted to keep Reid overnight just to be safe. Reid was more than happy to stay, because the hospital beds were far softer than the bed in his cell had been. There was a knock at the door. Both Reid and Gideon looked up to see their whole team enter. Reid looked away from them, because he knew they must hate him for sure for what he had put them through. The team sat there, talking and hugging one and another for hours until a nurse came in and told everyone to leave. Only Gideon stayed behind to talk to Reid some more. "I'm sorry for my actions," said Reid once the others had gone. "You have nothing to be sorry for," replied Gideon. "Yes, I do. It's my fault Nathan got my mum. If I took better care-" "Stop right there. You were ready to risk your life to protect your mother and me. Even then, you only could think of others. That makes you a hero in my book," Gideon told him. As Gideon watched over him, Reid laid there, with tears falling down.

AN I LEFT THE END OPEN, BECAUSE I MAY DO ANOTHER

STORY IN THE NEW YEAR.

AND PLEASE REVEIW OR PLEASE FLAME. WHATEVER ONE YOU

WANT.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys i won't be doing a fellow up to this one because i don't feel i have ideas to make3 it good but keep a eye out for my next new fic.


End file.
